


Friends are Family (Art)

by Sinsanity



Series: Friends are Family [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Art, Fanart, Other, Sanders Sides - Freeform, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinsanity/pseuds/Sinsanity
Summary: This is basically any art that I or others make for the Friends are Family series!(Hooray!)





	Friends are Family (Art)

**Author's Note:**

> So starting this out with some (shitty) cover art!

 

Putting words so that I can post this because it needs to be 10 characters long-

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna lie, I was not in the best mind when making this. Ironically, I was in the hospital getting stitches on my leg after an accident at work. So yeah....
> 
> Anyways if you guys got any art for this series, I would love to see it! Honestly, it cannot be worse than mine. Besides every art is beautiful in it's own way!  
> I hope you all have a good day/night!  
> Bye Guys!


End file.
